Rowan Crowchild
This roleplay character belongs to Mickey and can be found here. "See me not for my beauty or fire; see me for the natural disaster I am." ―Unknown Rowan Hannah Crowchild is a witch, descended from the Bellasco bloodline, who hunts supernatural creatures for a living. When she was put a girl, her father discovered her mother's lineage and killed her, raising his children without any prior knowledge to what they were. Rowan discovered her ability when she was around fifteen, and briefly embraced them, until a loss of control resulted in the death of her father. She swore from that day on to never use her magic again, instead focusing on eliminating other monsters like herself. While Rowan's witch abilities mimic those of the witches in The Vampire Diaries, she's considered a fandomless OC. Her face claim is Chloe Bennet. Biography Before "So what, are you going to kill us like you killed mom? ---You told us you loved her, you loved us--- apparently love means nothing to you." ―Rowan Crowchild to her father Rowan Crowchild’s story never started with the girl in question; it started centuries before, in a world plagued by darkness. Both family lines date back to long ago, long past the witch trials, even further past the dark ages, back to a time before anyone can remember. All they know is that for as long as they’ve existed, the two families have been natural born enemies. The Crowchilds; a long, proud line of hunters. Sworn to protect the innocents from the most unnatural of creatures, they are a family sworn to the destruction of the supernatural world. The Bellascos; one of the longest lines of witches known. Proud of their heritage, trained to embrace and control their powerful abilties. It was approximately twenty years ago, when the two families first clashes. When an eighteen year old Shane Crowchild first met Evelyn Vara, he never would’ve assumed the worst of the gorgeous girl who sat next to him in astronomy every day; you could say it was love at first sight, really. They both fell in love quiet quickly, and were married within the year after it was discovered that Evelyn was pregnant. Of course, neither of them admitted to what they really were, in fear of scaring away the ‘normal’ one who held their heart. And so he avoided the family business, she tried her best not to practice, only doing so in secret. And for the longest time, they were content. If you asked anyone from their little suburb of Brisbane about the Crowchild family, you would only hear good things; they were that ‘happily ever after’ family, complete with the white-picket home. And so you can imagine the surprise and shock when the obituary was released, announcing the suicide of Evelyn Crowchild. No one could’ve guessed the truth behind the woman’s death; too many years of comfort had made her feel too secure, and she wasn’t as careful about hiding her practicing as she used to be. When her husband discovered her casting a spell -meant to relieve little Jakob of his cold, nothing more-, it was only instinct to get rid of her. And so he drowned her that night while she was in the bath, with the children sleeping in the next room over, forging a suicide note before calling the ambulance himself. After that, they became that family; the ones who received the pitiful gazes every time someone walked by. Shane, the widower left to raise his two five year old children, a constant regular at the local pub (Little did they know he drank to null the pain of what he had done, not the pain of his loss). Innocent little Jakob, with his nose stuck in a book, content to live in these happier worlds, even if they were made up. And the spice to his sugar, his twin sister Rowan, still a sweet child herself but always a bit more feisty than her brother. There was nothing unusual about the family, at least, nothing too strange; but that’s simply because no one knew of the guns in the basement, of where Shane disappeared to on those nights where he wasn’t at the bar. After the death of his wife, he realized what he was meant to do with life; and so he welcomed his hunter instincts back into his life, picking up where he had left off. And of course he was certain to train both his children; teaching them the ways of his family, cutting them off from their mother’s, living in denial of what coursed through their veins in the hope that by ignoring it, it would go away. But such dreams were pointless, as wishing for something does not make it true; and when the twins were thirteen years old, their abilities began to show. It started on the first day of high school; one of the older boys had taken Jakob’s book, holding it over his head tauntingly, and Rowan had jumped to her brother’s defense– Although her goal was simply to yell at the other student, not to send him flying back into a wall without even touching him. No one really questions the strange disturbance, other than the twins. For from there on, it just seemed to get worse. Accidentally floating a pencil here or there, doors and windows opening without being touched, the actions always more out of control when coming from Rowan. They knew what it was; they had encountered witches before through the family business. And so it was only natural to start looking into it- there was so little they didn’t know about their late mother. And going through some of her old things in the attic, they found it, the family grimmoire. From there on, it wasn’t difficult to piece everything together, including her sudden death; and they knew if their father ever figured out they knew, he’d do the same to him. Instinct should’ve been to follow the hunter’s code; that should you become one of the unnaturals, you shall terminate the issue yourself. But no young child truly wants to kill themselves; and that idea was more terrifying to both of them than the idea of exploring their powers, of becoming what they hunted. For years, they lived in secret with these abilities, learning to control and conceal their powers, mostly through the help of maternal aunt, whom they managed to track down. While Rowan had always been the more naturally talented of the two when it came to their training as hunters, Jakob held the upper hand on her when it came to magic; always the calmer of the two, he had an easier time keeping it under control, while his sister struggled. But thinking they could keep the secret forever was foolish, and after two years, everything changed. The Confrontation "Seeing Jaob laying there, half dead--- I knew I had to do something. Or I'd be dead too." ―Rowan Crowchild It had been the most normal of days for Rowan; she had gotten up early to train with her father, gone to school, stayed late for soccer practice. Little did she expect the sight she’d walk in on once she arrived home; her brother, lying on the kitchen floor, bleeding, her father standing above him with a knife. She’d later learn it had been a fluke; trying to gain an upper hand on a coven he was tracking, Shane had gone to look through his wife’s grimmoire for help understand them, and upon discovering it was gone, it was easy enough to put two and two together; he found the book in Jakob’s room. Of course, knowing his child was practicing, he had to act. The man was so absorbed in trying to kill one child, he hadn’t noticed the other come in; and so Rowan thought she had the upper hand as she lunged at him. But he had trained her, he knew her moves, step for step. The fight wasn’t even close to fair, and before long, she too was laying on the floor, his attention turned back to the first child -as punishment for that attack, she’d watch her brother die first. That’s when she saw it; the knife, laying a few feet away, just out of her reach. She was contemplating if she could grab it without him noticing when it happened; one second, she’s staring at it, the next, it’s sailing through the air and straight into her father’s heart. She hadn’t meant to kill him, just scare him and keep you brother alive. But she had lost control of her magic once again, and the results were disastrous. It was easy enough to cover up the mess; with an alibi as to why neither child was home, no one questioned their involvement in their family home burning to the ground– everyone just assumed the drunk had dropped a cigarette, left the stove on or something. A memorial was held, their father’s brother called to come take his god children, and the incident never even made the newspaper. A''fter'' "This magic, it's not some blessing or great gift. It's a curse. ---And I want nothing to do with it." ―Rowan Crowchild Their aunt arrived before their uncle; she begged and pleaded with them to leave with her, claiming they needed to be around others of their kind. Jakob was eage to go, always more at ease as a witch then as a hunter, and fearful of what their family might do if they ever found it. Rowan, on the other hand, was reluctant; after seeing the real destruction her magic could cause, she wanted nothing to do with it. She understood why her family called the supernatural monsters; she was one herself. She was even prepared to act on the code. The only thing stopping her from doing such a thing was the knowledge that, even though she’d have to live with what she was, she could save others from monsters like herself. And so she went with her uncle, claiming no knowledge of Jakob’s disappearance. Keeping what she was bottled inside herself, trying her best to ignore it as she threw herself into her hunting. And so ever since, she's been doing just that--- pretending she's not the monster she is, while sticking to her family beliefs. She's now a university student, majoring in occult studies, while continuing to hunt in her spare time. Wishing that if she keeps this up, she might be normal again eventually. But wishing for something to go away only makes things worse, and try as she might, she can’t always contain the power that brews inside her. She's prone to accidental outbursts, especially when she's emotionally unstable. Physical Appearance "People tell me I look like her--- that I look like my mom." ―Rowan Crowchild Rowan is described as being 5'5" and 122lbs., which brown hair and brown eyes. She has a scar on her lower abdomen from when her father stabbed her during their fight. For a normal day on the town, Rowan can usually be found in lighter, pastel colored tops and outfits; she’s particularly found of a sundress, a nice jacket, and flats, or on a colder day, an oversized sweater, some leggings and a pair of matching boots. When it comes time to go to work, it’s simple dress; jeans, shirt, jacket, boots. She has pierced ears. Personality And Traits "What I do doesn't make me a bad person, stop acting like it does." ―Rowan Crowchild calm, insightful, optimistic, responsible, eager to see the best in the situation, stubborn, determined, often trusts others a little too easily, compassionate, excellent listener, supportive, reliable, patient, loyal, hard-working, humble, has good common sense. Despite typically being a very supportive person who’s there to help in any means possible, she’s capable of telling someone when they need to take their heads from the cloud, or out of their ass, so to speak. She’s a bit of a realist; while a part of her wishes life could be a fairytale, she’s learnt from experience that the world is a cruel place and happy endings are rare. She often feels a twinge of guilty at killing the supernatural, but knowing she’s saving someone else makes it easier to live with. While a bit of a introvert, she does consider herself to be outgoing enough, as she gets along well enough with other people. She tries not to jump to conclusions easily, unless it’s about her profession. While determined to reach her goal, she’s not willing to step on others to get there (Unless, once again, they’re of the supernatural). If you met her while in her field of work, you may get a rougher impression of her, as she tends to be a bit cooler towards the supernatural, mostly because if she’s not, the guilty of what she does surfaces. She’s quite fearful of her abilities, and often loses control of them when she's emotionally unstable. P'owers And Abilities' "My dad's been training me as a hunter since I was eight. It's all I really know." ―Rowan Crowchild Rowan is incredibly strong and skilled in physical combat. She's skilled with a variety of different weapons, although her favorites are a pair of Chinese daggers, or a gun. Witchcraft Main Article: Witchcraft Main Article: Channeling Main Article: Spell-Casting "We knew exactly what it was--- we had seen magic like before, fought against it. Neither of us knew what to do--- we had become the monsters we were trained to kill." ―Rowan Crowchild Rowan possesses magic abilities, thanks to her bloodline on her mother's side. Her abilities include: Channeling-''' Witches have the power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. '''Potion Brewing: Witches have the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. Spell Casting: Witches have the power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. Divination: Witches have the power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Clairvoyance: Witches have the power to divine through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. * Empathy: Witches have the power to identify the emotions of another person. * Intuition: Witches have the power to divine through the use of instinctive knowledge. * Mediumship: Witches have the power to commune with the spirits of the dead. * Premonitions: Witches have the power to divine through the observation and study of dreams. * Psychometry: Witches have the power to divine through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. R'elationships' Shane Crowchild "Do you honestly think dad's just going to be okay with this when he finds out, Jakob? ---He'll kill us both without a second though, and you know it. We can't tell him." ―Rowan Crowchild to her brother, in regards to their father Shane Crowchild was Rowan's father. He was part of the Crowchild family tree, a family who specialized in the hunting of supernatural creatures. When he learnt his wife was a witch, he killed her, and proceeded to raise his children without any knowledge of what they were. Growing up, Rowan was very much a daddy's little girl; as she was more of a natural when it came to hunting, he tended to favor her, and she had a lot of respect for him, looking up to him as a bit of a role model. She was quite fearful of him though, as demonstrated by her need to keep her abilities a secret. She lost all respect for him when she caught him trying to kill her brother, and ended up killing him herself, although it was an accident. While she often regrets what she did, she knows that when it came down to it, it was him or her. Jakob Crowchild "My brother--- he's the only person I'd do anything for. Even if he chose a different path then me, even if we should be enemies--- he's the only family I have left, he's still my best friend. I'd do anything to protect him." ―Rowan Crowchild in regards to her brother Jakob Crowchild is Rowan's older twin brother. Like his sister, he was raised as a supernatural hunter, but possesses witch abilities. When his father learnt this, he tried to kill him, only to be killed by Rowan. After these events, Jakob chose to leave with their maternal aunt, to go where his magic would be accepted. The twins have not spoken since, mostly as Rowan fears leading her uncle straight to him. While Rowan was the natural at hunting, Jakob was quite a natural at magic, and she envied him for the control he had. She was highly protective, always the tougher of the two, and would still do anything to protect him to this day, even though they no longer talk. The two were incredibly close growing up, almost inseperable--- however, they've grown apart since parting ways, something she often regrets. Viktor Crowchild "We live by a code for a reason, Rowan--- never forget it, it's the most important thing to remember." ―Viktor Crowchild to his niece Viktor Crowchild is the younger brother of Shane Crowchild, and the paternal uncle of Rowan & Jakob Crowchild. He recently took over as head of the 'family business' after the death of his brother. Unaware of the real events that led to Shane's demise, he agreed to become legal guardian to his niece and nephew, although Jakob ran away instead. Rowan is quite close with her uncle, and has a high amount of respect for him, although she fears what he would do if he ever found out about her abilities, as he follows the code strictly. It's Viktor's hope that someday, Rowan will take over as head once he is ready to step down. Melinda Karamakov ―Melinda Karamakov to her niece "You shouldn't feel like a monster, for possessing such abilities. They're a gift, one passed down through our family for centuries--- be proud of them." ―Melinda Karamakov to her niece Melina Karamkov (Nee Vara) is the older sister of Evelynn Crowchild (Nee Vara), and the maternal aunt of Rowan & Jakob Crowchild. Like her sister, niece and nephew, Melinda is part of the Bellasco bloodline, and possessed magical abilities. When the twins discovered their powers, they managed to track her down, and she attempted to help them learn more about controlling their powers, although it was difficult, as she could not approach them without running the risk of Shane finding out. When he passed on, Jakob contacted their aunt to let her know what happened, and she arrived to take them away before Viktor had a chance. While Jakob chose to go with her, Rowan chose to remain with the family she grew up with, as she had no desire in embracing her abilities. The two are not close. Evelynn Crowchild "I was so little, when my mom died--- I don't really remember much about her. Officially story was she drowned herself--- I'm pretty sure my dad actually killed her." ―Rowan Crowchild, in regards to her mother Evelynn Crowchild (Nee Vara) was the wife of Shane Crowchild, and the mother of Rowan & Jakob Crowchild. She passed away when they were only four years old, supposedly drowning herself. Little did anyone know, she had been drowned by her husband, who had caught her practicing magic, learning she was a witch. Rowan does not remember her mother very well, but what few memories she does have, they were always good. The smell of cinnamon reminds her of Evelynn. P'ortrayal' Rowan is portrayed by American actress/singer Chloe Bennet. Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Female Witches Category:Female OC Category:Female Character